Phineas and Ferb: Threat of the LavaLanche Sister Story 2
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: After weeks of failure to restore Lydia's memory, the LavaLanche Sisters make a plan to kidnap Phineas and Ferb and Force them to make a machine that would restore her memory. Meanwhile, Perry has to stop a threat to not just Danville, but to the Tri-State Area itself!
**Sorry I've been gone for a while. I've been extremely busy with homework and my personal life. But I'll try to keep updating as fast as possible! Anyway, enjoy!**

Threat of the Lavalanche Sisters Story 2

Prologue:

The LavaLanche Sisters worked as hard as they could to get Lydia's memory had worked weeks and they hadn't had any luck.

"Who are you people?" she kept asking. They DID manage to convince her that her name was Lydia, so they got lucky there. But other than that, no luck. Pretty soon, Adeline proposed an idea that all of them agreed on; abduct Phineas and Ferb and force them to make a machine that would recover her memories. So they held a meeting.

Natalia, second-in-command, opened the door to their meeting room. She sat herself down onto one of the chairs.

"Glad you're here, Natalia! Now, we need to form a plan to capture Phineas and Ferb! Here's my idea…!" Carrie said. After a long moment of nothing but silence, the other LavaLanche Sisters looked at her, confused.

"Okay, fine! I don't have a plan! I was hoping you girls would… you know… have… a plan…?" she said. The girls at the meeting groaned.

"…In conclusion, Ferb and I have made a special task force made up of Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, the Fireside Girls, and me only to be used when those buttheads LavaLanche Sisters threaten us again…! Any questions? No? Okay!" Phineas said as he clicked a button on his remote, finishing a slideshow. Phineas's friends helped him pack up his slideshow presentation in the backyard. As Phineas was packing his laptop, Isabella walked up to him.

"Hey Phineas," she said. Phineas turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Isabella!" Phineas said.

"Watchyadooooin?" Isabella asked.

"Well, right now I'm thinking about making us a picnic and going to Danville Park; just the two of us!" Phineas responded.

"That's not going to work, Crystal!" Tamerine said angrily.

"It could…!" Crystal said meekly. Whenever Tamerine gets angry, it scares every member of the LavaLanche Sisters, even Lydia.

"Oh come on! In what universe would Phineas and Ferb ever fall for a snare trap?! They're obviously too smart for that!" Tamerine said.

"What if we kidnap Isabella as bait for Phineas and Ferb?" Lyra said from across the meeting table.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Lyra! If we kidnap Isabella when she's on her usual stroll through the park tomorrow, we could back Phineas and Ferb into a corner!" Crystal said acknowledging Lyra's idea.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked as he opened the picnic basket.

"Isn't he back at your house with Ferb?" Isabella said.

"Oh yeah," Phineas said, "totally forgot!"

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb asked.

Perry locked himself in the bathroom and opened a cabinet. He looked at the backside of the cabinet and knocked on the wood. *knock* *knock* *knock*…*knock* *knock* The toilet moved, revealing a secret passage filled with water. Perry, not wanting to smell the smelly water, held his breath and dove in. He landed in his chair and clicked a button. Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P.! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks, BUT, we have a seriouser proble—"

"Sir," Carl said, cutting off Francis, "'seriouser isn't a word. It's 'more serious' that you want to use."

"Fine. We have a MORE SERIOUS problem. Happy Carl?! Dimensional rifts have continuously opened up around Danville. Call us crazy, but we think it has something to do with the other dimension! We're faxing you the coordinates of the last dimensional rift opening. Find out what's going on and put a stop to it!" Major Monogram said. Perry grabbed the coordinates and ran off.

 _The next morning…_

Amelia, a member of the LavaLanche Sisters, hid in a gathering of bushes not far from Isabella's house. She spied on Isabella as she left her house and…

"…goes to Phineas's house?! But she's always—"

Isabella knocked on Phineas's door. Amelia watched as Phineas answered the door. The two started talking, she couldn't tell what they were saying. Suddenly, Phineas stepped outside and closed the door. Then, Phineas and Isabella left towards the park. Amelia grabbed her cell phone and called Natalia.

"What do we do if Phineas is with her?" she asked.

Phineas and Isabella walked together in the park. There was nothing but silence between the two; absolute silence.

"You know, Phineas," Isabella started, "I'd do anything to keep you from what you don't want to do. I'd do anything to keep you safe!"

"Same here," Phineas said smiling.

Perry had stood at the top of the old abandoned vacuum cleaner factory since yesterday and nothing had happened. Perry growled angrily. Suddenly, a green portal popped up and Perry leapt through it before it closed. He landed and saw another Doofenshmirtz wearing a black, leather jacket and an eyepatch. Doofenshmirtz was standing next to two girls and what looked like an -inator; an Other Dimension-inator to be exact. He growled, alerting the Doofenshmirtz. The other Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"Perry the Platypus?! Weren't you half cyborg?" the other Doofenshmirtz said. This was the alternate dimension for sure. Perry growled.

"You're the Perry the Platypus from the other dimension, aren't you! You foiled my plans to take over YOUR Tri-State Area! You will pay!" 2nd Doofenshmirtz said. Perry growled once more. The older woman pulled a large lever and a cage came down upon Perry, along with some rope, not just entrapping him, but entangling as well. Perry growled angrily.

"Let me tell you my evil scheme! It's this simple, I've rebuilt my robot army and plan to take over your Tri-State Area!" 2nd Doofenshmirtz said.

"…remember, Amelia, you need to throw a few flash grenades before capturing them with the knockout gas!" Natalia said over the cell phone. Amelia threw the flash grenades near the crowd of citizens nearby that could witness the kidnapping. The grenade blinded the citizens momentarily, giving Amelia just enough time to go running in.

Phineas and Isabella turned around when they heard someone say, "You two are gonna pay for what you did!" They'd turned around just in time to see Amelia tackle Phineas to the ground. She quickly sprayed him with knockout gas. She turned to Isabella and then sprayed her with knockout gas. Amelia then grabbed a rope ladder that was dangling from a helicopter. She held the knocked out Phineas and Isabella in her arms. Amelia, making sure she had a firm grip on their new prisoners, grabbed the rope ladder and held firm as another LavaLanche Sister pulled her up. Amelia handed Phineas and Isabella to Cora and then climbed up herself.

"Mission total success!

 **And that marks the end of the prologue! I worked, like, harder than I usually do on this story. I hope you enjoyed. If you have an idea for a future LavaLanche Sisters story, PM me your ideas and I'll review them!**


End file.
